Under the Covers
by Gone-to-Lunch-Indefinately
Summary: There's a new girl at school. She seems pretty sweet, but watch out when you get her too ticked off. What will happen when I certain student body president angers her a bit too much? HatsuharuOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Furuba or whatever you call it! I do, however, own Tsuki! She is MY OC and mine alone so if any one else puts her exact full name on their stories they better consult me first or they're not getting crud! Anyways…on with the story!

Under The Covers

Tsuki's POV

Here I am. At my new school… Why do I go to school again? It seems pointless to me. Sure learning is a big deal, but I was too smart for my own good. Having photographic memory sure came in handy for tests… alright to be honest I'm not that smart. Unless you count hacking into the teachers' computer file to memorize answers for the next test smart. I honestly have no idea how I graduated into high school. You think they would've caught me by now… But don't get me wrong! I am **trying** to learn how to do the things we do in class… I'm just failing miserably. That's why I got transferred here. Worst part was now I have to wear a uniform that includes a skirt! This is going to be a long year!

Hatsuharu's POV

It was a normal day in home room. Scratch that, it was a normal _boring_ day in home room. Momiji was trying to talk to me at the moment but I was too busy paying attention to the clouds.

"Oh! It looks like we get a new student!" Momiji suddenly stopped his rambling.

This got my attention away from the window and to the entrance. We were getting a new student. She had shoulder length, strait, black hair with electric blue streaks in random places. Her eyes were a dark shade of gray, almost black, that made her seem pupil-less. She wasn't tan, but she wasn't pale either, she was… in-between. She looked to be about Touru's height, maybe a bit taller. She also reminded me of Hana a bit.

She walked over to our teacher and whispered something that sounded like work so I tuned out again. That is until…

"Class," our obnoxious teacher rasped out. "Looks as if we have a new student. Please, tell us about yourself."

The girl looked down before facing the class to speak.

Tsuki's POV

I had just found the class room that will now be known as home room and walked over to the teacher.

"Excuse me?" I whispered. "I'm the new student."

"Ah, yes. I was expecting you." He turned to the class. "Class, looks as if we have a new student. Please tell us about yourself." He said, turning back to me.

I looked to the floor. Why does a teacher humiliate the new student the minute they walk in? I looked to the class. One boy caught my attention. He had white hair with black roots… weird but cool. He also had grayish-black eyes. Just like me!

"My name is Tsukiakari Ushiro-Amagumo. People call me Tsuki for short. That's all you need to know for now." I was rather cold-hearted when it came to new surroundings. In fact, you could say I usually didn't make friends until after three weeks!

"Okay, Miss Amagumo. Hatsuharu Souma, could you please raise your hand?" It was more of a demand than a request. When Mr. What's-his-face said this the same boy that caught my attention earlier raised his hand steadily. "You may sit next to him in class from now on Miss Amagumo." My new teacher stated as he sat down in his desk.

I walked over to my assigned seat and to this mysterious white-haired boy. I also noted there was a small blonde boy sitting on the other side of him. The blonde looked a little too young for this school, Heck! He looked as if he belonged in an elementary school!

I sat down in the desk that was next to the boy I now know as Hatsuharu when the "little kid" piped up right next to my ear.

"Hi, my name is Momiji Souma and this is my cousin Hatsuharu, but you can call him Haru for short! Hey, do you mind if I ask you some questions, 'cause I mean your introduction was pretty short and I really want to get to know you and I bet Haru does too 'cause he usually doesn't pay attention to our teacher, that is until you came today. So, what's your favorite color? Do you have any pets? Where'd you come from? Do you like…" the kid now known as Momiji got cut off when the bell signaling that class had officially started rung. He pouted as he went back to his seat. For once in my life I was actually _**glad**_ the bell had rung for class. Scratch what I said earlier, not only is the year going to be long, the _day_ is too!

Fast Forward To Lunch

Tsuki's POV

I was sitting under a sakura tree in the court-yard, glad to get away from the blonde who so really aggravated me. Sure it wasn't his fault. He just wanted to get to know me. But you think after the 20th question he would've figured out I didn't want to talk. Boy was I wrong when I saw him coming up the court-yard with some more friends!

"Hi Tsuki-chan!" he said waving. "I want you to meet some of my friends!"

I twitched as he ran over, dragging a string of people with him. There was an orange-haired guy with brownish-orange eyes… how strange. Then there was a gray-silvery-haired guy with gray eyes… yet again, strange. After those two was a happy looking girl with brown hair that went to her mid back… she was the only normal looking one. Last but not least there was Haru.

"This is Kyo." Momiji indicated the orange-top. "This is Yuki." He pointed to the other boy. "These two are mine and Haru's cousins! Last but not least is Touru!" he pointed out the brunette. "They're all one year ahead of us."

"Hello, you must be Miss Amagumo that Momiji keeps telling us about. He hasn't said much though." Yuki stated kindly with a warm smile.

I didn't say anything. They were really starting to bug me.

"Why don't you say something Tsuki-chan?" Momiji asked getting teary eyed.

Still, I never said a word.

"What are you, a mute!?" Kyo suddenly yelled out, getting annoyed at my silence. Then I noticed something unusual.

"Is that your natural hair color?" I finally asked.

They all looked at me in surprise. Had I really just said something?

"Yeah, what's it to you?" he answered back with a question of his own.

"I think it's cool!"

Fast Forward A Couple Weeks

Touru, the Soumas', and I were now good friends! They even trusted me with their family secret! I had found out not to long ago…

"_Man! I can't believe we got assigned such a stupid project for Social Studies!" I lashed out as we sat in the small living room in Touru's house._

"_At least we get to work together." Momiji chimed in._

_I looked at the little German boy. He was smiling…as usual._

"_Yeah, I guess it could get worse, but why Social Studies!? Why not English!? I just don't understand why we have to learn about dead people." I complained._

_I heard Haru snicker from beside me._

"_Hey! What's so funny?" I asked, getting VERY curious._

"_You," He replied as he sat down a little ways away from me._

_Boy was I miffed. I had never been so insulted… and I don't even know what I was insulted for! I suddenly jumped at him, giving him a huge bear hug! That was when… POOF! I lost my grip and fell on his… clothes? Where ever Haru was, he was walking around nude. I looked up from my uncomfortable position on the floor to see…_

"_Holy crap! Why is there a cow in the living room!?" I asked, staring at the massive thing in front of me._

"_Actually, I'm technically an ox."_

"_Holy shit! Why did the cow just talk and why does it have Haru's voice!?"_

After that little scene Yuki explained to me about their family curse. It freaked me out at first, but I gradually warmed up to it. I even made up a little song for Haru that was about cows! I was actually humming it on my way to home room right now when I heard a voice I did **not **feel like listening to.

"Miss Akari,"

'_Yes Mr. Annoying-student-body-president.'_ I thought to myself. I stopped humming as I turned to face him.

"You said it wrong. Akari is part of my first name, my last name is Amagumo." I corrected him. It didn't stop him though.

"Miss **Amagumo**," he started again, using emphasis on my last name, "school policy states ever so clearly that no student is aloud to have un-natural hair color."

'_Here we go again, same thing with every school.'_

"I highly demand that you remove those highlights out of your hair immediately." He continued.

"Sorry," I started, "can't do that because 1: It's permanent. No duh, and 2: I had it done last year so no point in telling me now." The last one was actually a lie. I had it done three days before I started school.

I turned when I heard another familiar voice, one I had learned to enjoy.

"Hi Tsuki-chan," Momiji happily greeted me with Haru behind him. I waved when Mr. Pres. had to ruin it all.

"Hatsuharu Souma," the obnoxious man behind me started.

That's when Yuki, Kyo, and Touru turned the corner to see all of us.

"Haru, run! He's equipped with his obnoxious hair talk again." I warned him, but it was too late. Mr. Student-body-pres. had already started…again!

It was clear that Haru was getting annoyed by this and he would turn black soon, but nobody expected what happened next.

"Shut up."

"What?" The president was confused as to who said that, that is, until he saw me.

"I said shut up! Are you freakin' deaf or something!?" I yelled, grabbing him by his shirt.

"You are so annoying!" I continued, "Do you know what it feels like to hear your whiney voice always complaining about the same thing at least three times a day!? I swear if they could, my ears would scream from listening to you! Just hearing your name sickens me!"

I pushed him up against the wall in a harsh manner.

"W-what a-are y-you p-planning?" He managed to stutter out.

"You know what they say: Carpe diem, seize the day. So I'm going to seize the living day lights out of you!"

I drew my arm back and curled my fist getting ready to throw it at him, but as I was about to release, something, or should I say someone, grabbed my arm. I loosened my grip on the guy's shirt as the person holding me tightened theirs. The guy I was previously trying to kill was now running away to safety.

I looked over at the person with the extremely tight grip on my arm through teary eyes. It was Haru.

He immediately let go of my arm when he saw my tears. I ran. I ran away from my friends, I ran away from school.

Haru's POV

I had just stopped Tsuki from murdering our student body president. Sure I wanted to do that too, but, I still had to stop her. When the guy ran away she looked at me. I dropped her arm. She was…she was crying. Why? That was when she dashed of out of school.

"Tsuki, wait!" I could hear the others call after her. I almost forgot they were there too. I quickly dashed off after her, ignoring the calls that were now being yelled for me.

Tsuki's POV

I started walking now. I was on the dirt path to Touru's house. I don't know why though. I guess it just became instinct. I stopped at a near-by tree. That's when I heard foot steps.

I turned to see Haru. Had he followed mw the whole way?

"Looks like I'm being transferred again." I smiled sadly at him.

"Why?" he clearly had no idea what I was talking about.

"It's like this all the time. I go to school. I get picked on. I try to beat people up. I get transferred. It's the story of my life." I explained.

"He wouldn't dare do that!" he yelled out. "I'll make sure of it."

"Why do you care so much, Haru?" I asked. Now I was the one confused.

"Because you're just like me." He answered, "You're nice, but when you get angry you can snap real easily. We can look out for each other."

She cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"You know," he continued, "when we first met, I thought you were just another person I didn't need to care about, but, now as we sit here I finally notice that you mean more to me than I ever could have imagined. The first time that I heard you speak to me, and only me, I felt something I've never really felt before. I think it's…"

He got cut off as she slammed her lips into his, earning her a **very** surprised look from him. He soon recovered and kissed back, putting a gloved hand behind her head. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but were only minutes, before they both slowly pulled away, almost reluctantly.

They didn't need to say a word, for they already knew what they felt for each other right then and there. They felt _love._ He took her hand and started walking back to school. When they got there, they paid Mr. President a "Harmless" visit…

The End

Did you like it? If you did then** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!** I'd love to hear … err… read your thoughts on this little story of mine! What I really want to know is, was the ending too corny? If it was, I'm sorry, I wanted to finish this fast because I have another one shot in my head right now. Bye-bye nyah!

Ne Ne Productions


End file.
